La Nouba: A Cirque Story
by LaNouba63
Summary: Shane, a performer in The Cirque Du Soleil meets Jess, a shy girl who lives with her best friend who also performs in the Cirque. When Shane's overbearing girlfriend causes him to leave her Jess is their to mend his heart. More details in story. Read
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

As I sit at my desk, thinking of all the turns my life has taken; I wonder how the worst turn of all could have been the one that I admire the most. At forty five years old, and not getting any younger, today is like any other day. I think of her, the woman who is my sun, my moon, my air, or anything that is essential to my life. In essence, she is my life, even now, after nineteen years.

"In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life."

–Bliss and Cerney


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Shane**

Shane sighed as he entered the Cirque du Soleil Theater to find his girlfriend, Tatiana, waiting for him. _She does not look happy to see me_, he thought to himself. "Hey, babe," he said as cheerfully as he could. "How are you?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, Shane," she started, which was the way she always started when she was ready to argue. "I would be good today, if you had returned my call yesterday."

"Tatiana, you know that I was visiting my mother yesterday," Shane said as calm as he could manage. "I got home late."

"You could have left a message," Tatiana said, _she had apparently studied what she was going to say_, Shane laughed. "What is so funny? I wonder if me breaking up with you would be funny," she sneered.

"No, it wouldn't be funny," he sighed. _But it would save me a lot of trouble_, he thought to himself, almost laughing again. It had been about three months since he and Tatiana had started dating and each passing day seemed to turn into more and more of a complication. It was enough that they worked together and spent every night together, but when Tatiana got upset with him because he wanted to see his mother who was in a nursing home, that was just crossing the line. "Look, I am not going to argue with you, but I'm not going to say that I'm sorry if that is what your looking for," Shane told her. "I'm not going to abandon my mother to spend all my time with you, especially if it is only once a week that I see her."

"Fine," Tatiana scorned. "Whatever."

"Can we get passed this, please," Shane took her hands in his.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she said and smiled a little.

"Matt and I are going to Club Firestone tonight, are you coming?"

"Well, I have to pass by my house first and do a couple things, but I'll be there later on."

"Alright, I have to go practice, so I'll see you later," Shane said, kissed her and walked towards the stage.


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Birthday Plans**

"Jess, hey, Jess! Over here!" Kimee called at Jess.

"Hey, Kimee you know that you didn't need to do this right."

"Sure I did. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't celebrate my best friends eighteenth birthday?"

"A good one," Jess said under her breath and laughed.

"Yeah, ok. So, I have a bunch of things planned up. First, we eat, next, we go shopping, and then tonight we're going to the biggest night club in Orlando."

"Which is?"

"Club Firestone," Kimee smiled.

Later that night after Kimee and Jess had picked up some new clothes they went back to their apartment. Kimee had bought a sweater dress that came just under her butt; she wore tights that came just above her knees which she wore under the dress. She had ankle fur boots that she wore with the outfit. As always she wore her hair down in curls and a woven hat that she somehow managed to look great in. Jess had wanted to wear a simple pants and shirt outfit, but Kimee had her outfit planned out already. Kimee had picked out a spaghetti strap purple shirt that had some kind of sequin design on it which swayed loosely on Jess's flat stomach. She had also gotten black mini shorts to complement the top. She wore her hair down also and a black necklace that went down to her stomach. She wore purple tie up sandals that came to her calves.

"Are you ready yet?" Kimee called out.

"I don't look right!"

"Let me see."

Jess walked out feeling like she was naked with her limited amount of clothes.

"What are you talking about? You look great!" Kimee complimented.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now let's get out of here! I want to go dance."

Kimee started dancing as soon as they stepped into the club. They were playing some kind of techno song that had a catchy beat. As she was about to sit down, Kimee dragged her up to go dance.

"It's your birthday! Have a little fun tonight!" Kimee shouted over the music.

When a new techno song started, Jess was able to get into the dancing. She would move her hips back and forth to the music and then her hands until she and Kimee were finally in a trance and swaying to the music along with the other dancers.

Shane was sitting at a table in the far end of the club with Matt when he saw Kimee dancing. He was about to go say "hi" when he saw a girl with her. She wore a purple shirt that moved with her body every time she moved. Her legs moved with the beat of the music. He noticed from far away that she was quite beautiful.

_Don't even think about it Shane_, he thought to himself. _You know how Tatiana is._

"Where's Tatiana?" Matt asked Shane.

"I don't know. She's supposed to be here in a little while," Shane sighed thinking about their earlier argument.

"Shane, you know, as your best friend I think I should tell you that I don't think that Tatiana is the best match for you."

"Matt, please not tonight. I'm trying to enjoy the music."

Shane's eyes trailed back to the girl in the purple shirt.

"She's beautiful," Matt interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's beautiful?"

"Who do you think goo-goo eyes, the girl with Kimee."

"Matt, your boyfriend is going to get jealous if he hears you taking like that," Shane laughed. Matt who came out of the closet about his sexuality about five years ago was the only person Shane trusted to always tell what was on his mind, he was also able to tell what was on anyone else's mind by their "body language" Matt had told him once.

"John knows how I feel about him, and don't change the subject."

"What? Me change the subject? Of course I'm not changing the subject. I'm all about this subject." Shane joked.

"Yeah right, I see you eying her. Go talk to her."

"I can't just go up to a woman and say, 'hey, what's your name?'"

"Why can't you?"

"Are you really asking me that? Well maybe because that is kind of creepy. Especially for a woman to think some nut job has been eying her from the other side of the club."

"That's how John and I meet."

"Well you are a nut job, Matt." Shane laughed.

After dancing through five songs straight, Jess finally needed a break.

"Kimee lets go sit for a while."

"Ok. You need water?"

"Yes, please."

While Jess looked for an open table, she saw two men looking at her from the other side of the room. She looked away quickly and when she looked back, they were looking away. Kimee got to the table and gave Jess her water.

"Hey, Kimee, who are those two guys?"

Kimee looked over to the table in the far end of the club. "Oh, I work with them. That one in the stripped shirt is Matt and the one in the blue polo is Shane."

"They work in the Cirque du Soleil?"

"Yeah, Matt does the high wire with me and Shane does the Aerial Ballet."

"What is that?"

"You'll have to come to work with me one day to see for yourself. But it's incredible."

"Ok. I will," she promised still looking at the man in the blue polo.

Shane looked away, embarrassed about being caught staring at the girl with the purple shirt.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He thought to himself.

"Hey you guys," Shane heard Kimee coming over.

"Hey Kim-Kim," Matt smiled. "I didn't know you were here. You should have told me you were coming, I would have asked for a dance."

"Well, there is still time cowboy," Kimee laughed.

"Let's go then. Shane, you should ask Kimee's friend to dance."

Shane glared at his friend, who returned a smile.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

"You want to dance?" Shane asked the girl.

"Sure."

"Let's go slowpokes!" Kimee shouted.

When Shane reached the dance floor he finally asked the girl what her name was. "Jessica, or Jess for short."

"Jess, that's nice name. Nice to meet you Jess, I'm Shane," he held out his hand.

She shook it and then Kimee interrupted. "Hey, there's plenty of time to get to know each other later. Dance now!" She ordered.

When a new song came on it was a new techno song. Kimee and Matt were getting into the song with Kimee dancing against Matt. He was definitely telling Matt's boyfriend.

When Jess started moving to the music so did he. That was when Kimee intruded in personal area and moved Jess so that she was up against him and his hands on her hips.

"Now dance!" Kimee shouted over the music.

"Is this ok with you?" Shane asked Jess.

"Sure," she said blushing.

They started to sway to the music, and after about a minute they started to move to the beat in unison. Shane was starting to have fun, getting into the music and dancing with Jess when Tatiana pushed Jess into Kimee.

"Tatiana!" Shane yelled at her.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" Tatiana shouted at Jess.

Kimee interrupted with a shove in Tatiana's direction which sent her stumbling back.

"Kimee," Jess shouted over the music. "Stop, let's just go."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you were dancing with my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," Jess told her. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend," she looked down.

"Well you do now, bitch. Stay away from him!" Tatiana threatened.

"Ok. I don't want any problems," Jess said in a calm voice.

"Well that's too late, but that first one, make sure you do stay away from him."

"Tatiana," Matt shouted. "Leave her alone! She didn't know."

"Shut up fag! I wasn't talking to you."

"Tatiana! Shut your mouth already," Shane yelled at her. "I'm so sick and tired of you and your constant problem starting."

Tatiana looked up at him like she was about to blow up on him.

"It's over, Tatiana, for good," Shane told her.

"Get out of here Tatiana, before we call security," Matt shouted over the music.

Tatiana looked at Shane and then glared at Jess.

"You're going to pay. I swear."

Shane moved to be in front of Jess, protecting her against Tatiana's glare.

"Go, now," Shane growled at her.

Jess was amazed that a man she didn't even know stood up for her, protected her. When Tatiana finally left, Shane turned around to face her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, his voice different from the one he was just using, softer.

"Yes, thank you," Jess looked down, embarrassed.

"You want to go home, Jess?" Kimee asked.

Jess looked at Shane then back to Kimee and then at Matt.

"No. I want to stay here," she told Kimee. "You want to dance?" She asked Shane.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

The group left at about midnight. Jess turned around to walk with Kimee in the direction of their apartment when Shane grabbed her hand.

She turned around to see that he was inches away from his face. He gave her a quick kiss and left a small piece of paper in her hand, his number.

"Call me sometime," he smiled at her.

"Sure," she stood their frozen.

They looked into each others eyes until Kimee broke the silence.

"Ok Romeo, Juliet needs to get home and to bed."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Shane asked.

"Kimee is working," Jess pointed at Kimee.

"Well how about coming with her tomorrow?" Shane suggested.

"Ok," Kimee interrupted. "She said that she wanted to see you do your act, right Jess?" Kimee looked at Jess, smiling.

"Do you want to see my act?" Shane asked.

"Sure," Jess smiled

"Ok. Well I rehearse at nine. So be there at around eight-fifty or so," Shane told her.

"We'll be there," Kimee answered for Jess. "Bye you guys."


	4. Chapter 3

**3. Symptoms**

As Shane walked into the theater he saw Tatiana talking with Hank, the manager, and it didn't look good.

"What going on?" Shane asked Catalina, one of the singers.

"Tatiana is quitting, or that's what I heard," she laughed. "She's your girlfriend, you should have known this."

"She is not my girlfriend," Shane said with no emotion to his voice.

"You finally broke up with her?"

"Finally?" Shane asked, puzzled.

"Everyone knew it was going to happen, we just wonder why it took so long," she laughed.

Tatiana started walking to the door towards him and Catalina. When she walked past them she bumped Shane's arm with her shoulder and walked out of the theater. When he turned to look at Catalina she had one of her eyebrows raised towards the door. She looked at him and laughed, "Scary," she laughed even louder.

Shane rolled his eyes and joined in, laughing almost as loud as her.

"Jess, wake up sweetie, it's time to go," Kimee whispered.

Jess mumbled that she was tired and didn't want to move.

"We're going to see Shane," she added a song note to Shane's name.

"I'm up! I'm— down," Jess fell back on her bed with a groan.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm in so much pain!"

"What hurts?"

"What do you think?" Jess cried out. "Everything hurts!"

"It's probably from you dancing so much last night!" Kimee giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jess groaned. "Help me up, please."

As Kimee grabbed Jess's arm and pulled, Jess jerked her arm back and yelled in agony.

"Jess, are you ok? Are you sure you want to go today? You don't look so good."

"Yes I want to go!"

"Ok, but I'm not picking you up. I hurt you enough for one day."

Finally, Jess got up to take her shower. When she took of her sweat pants, she noticed that she had five bruises on her left leg.

"Jeez! I dance too crazy," she laughed at herself.

When she finished taking a shower and got ready she looked herself over. She saw that she had another bruise on her arm.

"Did I fight with a boxer last night? Jeez!"

When Kimee and she got to the theater they saw Shane waiting for them in the front row of seats.

"Hey! How are you this morning?" Shane asked her.

"Sore," she laughed.

"Tell me about it," Kimee said. "This morning when I tried to help her out of bed she about started crying."

"I'm in pain!"

"I know!" Kimee laughed and poked Jess on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Kimee laughed harder.

Jess and Shane joined in and soon they were all poking each other.

"Ok, ok, enough," Jess laughed. "I'm going to have enough bruises now, and besides I came here to see Shane do his ballet, not get beaten up."

"Ok," Shane said. "I'll be back when I'm done."

"Don't fall!" Kimee joked.

Shane got his dancers ready and the red silk for his performance came down. He started his dance, counting his steps, and then getting ready to be lifted into the air. This is the same performance he had done since he had gotten the part, but today was much more important for him.

Shane looked down at Jess while he was soaring through the air above the seats. She was so beautiful, a face that was not easily forgettable. Small round face, light skin, freckles on her cheeks and nose, and her eyes. The way the ocean blue contrasted with her dark brown curls made her that much more unforgettable. When he finished his routine he went back to stand next to Jess and Kimee.

"Are you going to rehearse today Kimee?" Shane asked her.

"Yeah, I just got to wait for Matt to get here."

"Why?" Jess asked.

"I do the high wire with Matt," Kimee told her. "I stand on his shoulders."

"Are you going to stay to watch them?" Shane asked Jess.

"Yeah, I definitely need to watch this," Jess said.

"You know what, not now," Kimee said.

"You're not going to practice?" Shane asked her.

"No, I'm going to practice, but Jess isn't going to watch," Kimee smiled.

"Why?" Jess whined.

"Because you're going to watch the entire show, tonight," Kimee said with a bigger smile.

"Where is she going to sit?" Shane asked Kimee.

"Front and center, of course," Kimee looked at him like him like he was completely obtuse.

"Ok," Shane smiled. "I like this idea."

"Well, where am I going to go if I can't watch?"

"Home, dumb-dumb," Kimee joked.

"Ok, I'm the dumb-dumb. Who am I going home with? I can't take the car and leave you here."

"Sure you can."

"I can't drive," Jess confessed.

"Shane, can you take Jess home please?"

"Sure, but do I bring the car back?"

"No, you can just hang out for a while. The show starts at six and it's already one. So come back at like four-thirty to buy the ticket," Kimee looked at Jess.

"Is that ok?" Shane asked Jess.

"Sure."

"Ok. Let's go."

When they reached the car Shane opened the door for Jess.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Your welcome," he smiled at her.

In the car on the way to her apartment they didn't talk much, except for the occasional question.

"So," Jess started. "How old are you?"

"Old," Shane answered her, smiling.

"You can't be that old," she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I am twenty three years old," he laughed,

"More like twenty three years young."

"Ok, how old are you? Since you know so much about getting old," he smiled.

"I am eighteen. Yesterday was my birthday," she confessed.

"Wow, you're such a baby still."

"I'm not a baby! I am a legal adult."

"Ok, what ever you say. You're so old that I see some crow's feet. Right there," he touched the side of her face."

Jess blushed to a deep red when his fingers stroked next to her eye and down to her cheek. She looked at him and he felt a deep connection when their eyes locked.

"If you don't watch the road we're going to get into a crash," Jess told him, still looking into his eyes.

"If we get into a crash, at least I am with you," Shane whispered, unwilling to look away.

Jess looked away and he noticed that she was blushing again.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he looked at the road, scared to see her reaction.

"You didn't," she told him.

When they were getting closer to Jess's apartment Shane looked over at Jess. She was looking paler than her normal fair skin color.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she told him. "Just a little tired."

"Well, were almost at the apartment, just tell me what floor."

"It's the second floor, first building, and room fifty six."

"Ok."

When Jess reached her door she tried to get the key in the key hole, but she was struggling so Shane finally helped her get the door open.

"Thanks," she said.

"Just lay down for a while. You're probably just tired from lack of sleep."

"Yeah, I think that's what it is."

Jess plopped herself down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Shane felt like a stalker watching her sleep, but he couldn't help himself. Her beauty astounded him.

Jess opened her eyes to see Shane was no longer in the room. _How long have I been asleep? _She thought to herself.

"Shane?" She called out.

"Yeah, I'm in here."

When she walked out if the room she saw him spread across the couch watching the TV.

"Comfy?" She asked him.

He looked around at the room and then back at her. "Very," he smiled his sweet smile that made her insides melt. "Well, I got to go home really quick to change," Shane told her. "Will you be ok in the mean time?"

"I'm a big girl," she joked. "I think I can manage."

He laughed and then looked right at her. They stood there for a good minute until she finally said, "Yeah, I got to shower and get ready anyways. So just take your time."

"Ok," he said looking down. "I'll be here at four to pick you up.

"What time is it now?"

"It is three-twenty."

"Oh, I didn't know I'd been asleep for that long."

"It wasn't that long," he looked down.

She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Time goes faster when I'm with you," he confessed.

She felt the blush rise to her cheeks and looked away quickly. When she looked back at him she saw that he was smiling.

"So, I better get going if I am going to be back in time to pick you up."

"Ok."

When Shane left Jess hurried to get into the shower and get dressed. She laid out some clothes to choose from.

She picked out a brown and beige spotted shirt that tied in the back and V-necked in the front and a pair of beige classy cargo shorts with flip flops. She wore her hair up in a pony tail and put on a little bit of light make up.

When she saw the car pull up in a parking space she got her purse with her money and locked the front door going down the stairs to meet Shane at the car. She saw Shane wearing his costume of white pants that are loose from his thighs down to his feet and a white tank top, which did an awesome job of showing off his muscular figure.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," he teased.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"It's ok," he laughed. "I would stare too if I was staring at a body like this," he joked, moving his hands around his upper body.

"Oh, please. Don't get too big headed. I was just admiring your costume," she lied.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled, looking at her arm. "How did you get those bruises?"

Jess looked down to see that she had at least three more bruises on her arms.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I have them on my legs also," she said pulling up her cargo shorts to her thigh.

"Wow," he said, shocked. "You bruise easily. I just hope that I didn't do that when we were dancing."

"I doubt it," she told him. "I guess I'm just not used to being over exerted," she laughed at her terminology.

"What ever you say," he smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."


	5. Chapter 4

**4. Show**

When Shane and Jess arrived at the theater they saw most of the performers arriving to get in their costumes and heading to the dressing rooms to get their make up done.

"How much is a ticket for the seat Kimee wants me to have?" Jess asked Shane.

"Why?"

"So I can pay for the seat, so I can watch the show," she looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't have to pay anything."

"Why?"

Shane pulled out a ticket from the bag that he had around his shoulder.

"Please don't tell me that you paid for this."

"Ok. I didn't pay for it," Shane smiled at her.

"Shane! I can't accept this! I can pay for my own ticket," she told him. "Let me at last pay you back," she started to reach into her purse to take out her wallet, but Shane grabbed her hand before she could get it.

"Don't worry about it. Remember that I work here," Shane said. "I get tickets for free if I need them."

Shane felt bad that he lied to her, but what could he do? He wasn't going to have her pay him back for something that he wanted to do. He actually thought that she would be flattered. The more that he gets to know Jess the more that she surprises him.

"Are you ready to see a kick ass show or what?" Shane asked her.

"Is it really that good, or are you making it sound like it's all that?"

"If you don't believe me then you'll have to see for yourself," Shane smiled.

"When do you come on?"

"Well I am in the middle of the show, so in the mean while you're going to watch a bunch of other great acts."

"Can you tell me what great acts you're talking about?" She asked.

"No."

"Why?" Jess whined.

"I promised Kimee that I wouldn't tell you anything since you haven't seen it," he told her smiling.

"Kimee," she whispered so low that he barely heard it. "Fine, well let me get inside so I can see what the big deal is about," Jess narrowed her eyes at him, but all he did was smile at her.

During the show Jess saw clowns, acrobatics, flying trapeze, and all other sort of things. It reminded her of a circus that little kids go to watch clowns and animals do tricks, but this was better! She saw Matt and Kimee walk on a high wire and then Kimee jump on Matt's shoulders and balance on his head with her hands. What she loved the most though was when she saw Shane flying through the air. He reminded her of an angel in so many ways. He would wrap his arms around the silk and then float through the air above the audience and land back on the stage with such perfection that it made her gasp for air.

When the show ended she was so out of breath that she didn't want to stand up. When the room cleared she saw Kimee and Shane walking to her. She stood up quickly, too quickly, and fell flat to the ground hitting her head on one of the cup holders.

"Jess, are you ok?" Shane called out, running to her side.

"Jess!" Kimee shouted.

Jess tried to manage enough strength to at least sit in one of the chairs. "I'm fine, really. I just got up too fast," she laughed at her clumsiness. "I have been sitting for a while you know. Not that I'm complaining. The show was awesome! Congratulations!"

As Jess was talking she felt something tickling the top of her forehead. When she reached up to swat away what ever was tickling her, she realized that it was something dripping on her head. She was thinking that it was some sweat but when she saw red liquid on her fingers, she realized that it was blood. Then she started to feel the throbbing pain on her head.

"Oh my God, Jess, you're bleeding!" Shane shouted taking her face in his hands and inspecting her head.

"I'm ok," Jess said, though everything was getting fuzzy.

"No, your not, I'm calling an ambulance," Kimee told her.

"Kimee, you know how I feel about hospitals," Jess whined.

"I don't care about that right now."

"Fine, call an ambulance, but I'm not going to the hospital."

"Jess, you should listen to Kimee," Shane told her.

It was too late to not listen to her now anyways since the paramedics had just gotten inside the theater.

"Look at the light and follow it," the paramedic said, while the other one talked to Kimee.

"She just got up and fell, and she hit her head on the arm of the chair," Kimee informed the paramedic.

"Look at the light and follow it," the paramedic repeated, with more force behind his words now.

While Jess followed the light she felt a hand grab hers and hold it. When the paramedic stopped with the light he took her blood pressure. When Jess could look at who ever it was holding her hand she was expecting to see Kimee, but it was Shane.

"She might have a concussion, and she has low blood pressure," the paramedic was conversing with the other paramedic. "We should take her in to do a full blood test and they might need to keep her for the night."

"No, no, no. No way. If you have to do something do it right here," Jess told the paramedics.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. We have to take you in," the paramedic explained.

"Can my friends come?" Jess asked, looking down in defeat.

"You can take on in the ambulance. The other one will have to follow behind," the paramedic told her.

"Kimee, you want to go with me?"

"No, take Shane. I'll be in the car right behind you guys."

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but Jess, don't die on me," Kimee laughed, but she had a worried look in her eyes.

Jess laughed. "I wouldn't count on it."

At the hospital Shane sat next to Kimee while the doctors were checking on Jess.

"Why is she so afraid of hospitals?"

"Her mom had been in this hospital two or three years ago for a high fever. The doctors miscalculated how much of a vaccine she needed. They gave her an overdose and she died on Jess's sixteenth birthday."

Shane looked down, thinking about his mother and how much it would affect him if he lost her.

"What about her dad?" Shane asked Kimee.

"She doesn't talk about her dad, so you're going to have to ask her for yourself."

"Hey you guys," Jess said in a really week voice, she sounded so fragile.

"Hey, Jess, can you go home tonight?" Kimee stood up to hold Jess.

"Yeah, I can. The doctor told me that I don't have a concussion, but that I need more fluids. He said that I am losing weight. He even asked if I'm anorexic! Stupid doctors," Jess said to Kimee, clearly mad.

"Jess, I'm sorry that I made you come. You just got me really scared," Kimee told Jess.

"It's ok Kimee. I'm the clumsy one, so I should be sorry, I just really hate hospitals," Jess said, looking down.

"I know, but at least you get to go home, right?" Kimee said, trying to cheer Jess up.

"The doctor said that he has to run some blood tests first, and then I can go home," Jess told her. "Can you guys be in the room with me?"

"Sure, Jess," Shane said to her.

Jess looked at Shane and blushed. "Sorry about what happened, I just got up to fast and got dizzy."

"Jess, don't be sorry, really. It's not your fault," Shane told her, taking her hand.

"Well, lets get this over with," Jess told them.

Jess looked at the needle that was about to be stuck in her arm and memories came flooding back to her. She saw her mom lying on a bed, her face and sheets soaked in sweat, her face was blood red. Her mom couldn't even open her eyes for the last couple of hours of her life.

"_Mommy," Jess called to her._

_Janet screamed in agony and writhed in her bed._

"_Someone, please help her!" Jess cried._

_The doctors came storming in the room, the last doctor had a syringe in his hand. While the first four doctors that came in the room held her mom down the doctor with the syringe injected the white liquid into Janet's arm._

"_It's ok," the doctor told Jess. "She is ok now."_

"_Is she going to get better?" Jess asked with tears in her eyes, she was looking at her mother._

"_We don't know Jessica, but there is a chance that she might."_

"_Please keep her alive, she is all I have left," Jess begged._

When the needle poked Jess's skin she jumped.

"OW!" she yelled at the doctor. "What are you doing? Stabbing me to death, you idiot."

The doctor looked at Jess and then at Kimee..

"She doesn't like doctors, or needles, or hospitals, or anything that has to do with any of the three. Sorry," Kimee looked like she was about to start laughing.

"It's ok. I'm not very well liked by most patients. I guess now I know why," he joked.

They all laughed at the joke, but not Jess. All she could do was glare at the doctor for being the vile villain she knew he was. All doctors were, not just picking on him. She saw her blood being sucked out of her arm and it stung. She grimaced at the feeling and it brought back more flooding memories that she forced away.

"Alright my dear, you're all finished," the doctor told her. "We'll run this sample through tests that will—"

"I don't care," Jess interrupted. "Just do what you need to and get it over with. Can we go now?"

"Yes, you may go," the doctor said as politely as he could, which made her want to jump on him like a lion attacking a zebra.

"Thank you," Jess said as sarcastically as she could, and got up to leave.

She walked out the door, not bothering to look behind her to see if Shane and Kimee were there.

"Jess, wait up!" She heard Shane shout in her direction.

She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked her, though it really irritated her this time.

"Will you stop, please? Stop worrying about me; I want everyone to stop worrying about me. Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" She started to walk away, but Shane grabbed her arm. "Let go Shane."

"No," Shane told her.

"Shane, if you don't let go, I swear, I will not talk to you again," Jess threatened, then regretted it. "Let me go, Shane," she told him, softer this time.

"I'm not letting go," Shane told her. "You can stop talking to me if you want, but I'm not letting go of you."

Jess tried to jerk her arm back but couldn't get out of his grip. She tried even harder then, still unable to even make him move. She felt her eyes start to sting and tears well up in her fury. "Let me go!" Jess yelled at him then slapped him as hard as she could.

Shane was shocked that Jess slapped him but he refused to let go of her. "Jess," he said in a calm voice. "I'm sorry about you're mom, I can't start to imagine how much pain you feel, but you shouldn't take it out on a man you don't even know."

"I'm not taking it out on you, and I know you," Jess snapped at him. "You're the guy who thinks you're going to save the damsel in distress who is grieving and is 'mad at the world'. Am I getting close? Or do you think that you're the prince charming come to swoop me off my feet. Does that sound pretty much right?"

Shane looked down and let go of her arm. "I wasn't talking about me, Jess. I was talking about the doctor, and no, you weren't close at all. I am the stupid guy who thought that he met someone who he could actually, maybe, make him happy just by looking into her eyes. I'm the guy who thought he could make the girl happy by telling her that it was ok, and that she didn't need to be sad because I knew what it was like to have no one. But I'm obviously not the guy for you in your eyes, and I'm sorry for interfering in whatever plan you had for your life," he said masking his face with no emotion. He then left and didn't look back when he heard her call his name.


	6. Intermediate

**Months**

Months came and went and I didn't talk to Jess. I saw her from time to time at the theater but I never stopped to speak to her.

August turned to September, September turned to October, October turned to November, and before I knew it, it was February of 2003.

I dated on and off for those months, but the girl that I only knew for only two days stuck in my head. I thought of ways to try to get her back. Flowers, gifts, actually talking to her, but every time I got enough courage I ended up backing down.

Then that fateful day in February caught me off guard completely and I reacted in a way I would have never reacted if it was another woman.

"Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again." –Unknown


	7. Chapter 5

**5. Reunion**

Shane was practicing his routine for the performance tonight when he saw Jess and Kimee walk in. It was just like any other day except Jess had a guy with her, and they were holding hands.

_So what?_ Shane told himself. _She was never yours to begin with._

Shane was walking down the stage to change into his regular clothes when he heard Kimee call him.

"Hey, Shane, how are you?" She called out.

"I'm great, how about you?" He called back, without turning around.

"Same, I'm about to practice, are you going to stay?" She asked him.

"No, I got to get home and do the laundry," he lied.

"Ok, maybe next practice then," she told him.

"Yeah, maybe next time," he said, knowing there wouldn't be a next time.

Jess watched Shane as he walked back stage and felt some of the old paint hat she felt after their argument so many months ago. _So what if he ignored me?_ She thought to herself. _He wasn't mine to begin with._

"You feeling ok Jess?" Kimee asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Jess said. The last time Jess had been to the doctors had been in September, and that had been the worst month of her life, even worse than the time in the hospital with her mother.

"_Jessica," the doctor had started. "We are very sorry to tell you this, but we evaluated you symptoms and tested your blood, and we have found something that you might not like."_

"_Will you stop working up the dramatic effects? Just tell me what you found," Jess said._

_The doctor cleared his throat, "We found Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, but it is still in its early stages..."_

_Jess had heard that much before she stopped breathing._

"Jess," Sean, her new boyfriend, said, shaking her shoulder. "Jess, breathe."

Jess quickly inhaled, not knowing that she had actually stopped breathing. "Sorry," Jess said. "I was just thinking."

Sean sighed, "Jess, can we talk really quick," he looked at Kimee. "Alone."

"Ok," Jess said.

When Jess opened the door to the side of the theater she heard Sean take in a deep breath. "Jess, I need to tell you something."

As Shane was getting ready to leave he heard two people arguing. It sounded like a man and a woman. He was trying to hurry out the door to the parking lot when he recognized one of the voices.

"What are you talking about Sean?" Jess asked confused about what he was trying to say.

"Its over, Jess, that's what I'm talking about. It's not working out. You're always sick, so you can't do anything, and what kind of a relationship has no physical contact what so ever? Not the kind that I want."

"So you're breaking up with me because I'm being careful that I don't get hurt? Sean, you talked to the doctor himself, he said I can't exert myself for fear of it hurting me," Jess said on the verge of tears.

"Look, Jess, I'm sorry. I have needs though, manly needs; it's the reason why I'm breaking it off. I cheated on you and I just can't stand to lie to you about it daily. I'm not saying that it's your fault that you can't, I know that you want to be safe until the 'all clear' bill of health, but I think that it is better that we break it off now and I don't hurt you later because I would have to lie about an affair."

"Fine, I'm sorry that I am not healthy enough to be with, I am. I am also not going to be the girl to force a guy to stay with her just because she is sick. I can take care of myself. So I enjoyed the time we spent together, even though it was not long lived," Jess said, tears starting to spill over, which she wiped away quickly.

"I'm really sorry Jess," Sean told her as he turned around and started to walk away.

"What is her name?" Jess asked Sean.

"Tatiana," Sean said looking down. "Her name is Tatiana."

Jess gasped at the shock of hearing that name again. _She said she was going to get me back, and now she did_, Jess thought to herself.

Jess watched as Sean walked away from her and then fell on her knees on the ground. She lay down on the ground, putting her cheek against the cold concrete. She was starting to feel dizzy, sick, mad, and sad all at the same time, and then she started crying. She sobbed uncontrollably and tried to keep her breathing even, failing miserably. She reached into her bag quickly to look for her phone to call Kimee to look for her. Jess sat up and dialed the number as fast as she could, but there was no answer.

"Kimee pick up," Jess started the message. "Sean...and I... broke up... I just... need you here, please... pick up Kimee," she sobbed trying to take deep breathes in between words.

When she looked down she saw a shadow that was hovering over her.

Shane had heard the whole conversation between Jess and the man she called Sean, and he himself couldn't believe what he heard. So he put together the pieces to analyze what they meant. Jess was dating Sean that was for sure. Sean had said that Jess is always sick, and that over exerting herself will hurt her. How was she sick? Sean was also cheating on Jess, with Tatiana, because Jess wouldn't give him the physical needs he needed. When Shane had heard that, he was almost unable to stop himself from bursting out the door and beating Sean to a pulp. How could someone treat her so badly, especially if she was sick? Shane was still unable to imagine Jess, his beautiful Jess, sick. He kneeled down behind her and wrapped his arms around her to help her up. She felt lighter than a feather, which he knew meant that she had lost a lot of weight.

"Jess," he turned her around to have her facing him. "Are you ok?"

Jess looked at him and he was waiting for the bomb in her head that he was sure was about to go off.

"No," she said and she started crying again into her hands.

Shane had never seen her cry and the anger that filled him was enough to fuel a nuclear bomb. He held her close to him and stroked her head with his other arm holding her up. When she wrapped her arms around his waist she was sobbing uncontrollably. He felt like he would start crying with the pain that she was feeling. It hurt him so much to see her like this, crying over another man. He picked her up in his arms and then sat down on the ground with her in his lap. After five minutes of him comforting her she started to calm down.

"I'm... sorry Shane," she said breathlessly. "You have been... so nice to me... and I don't even... deserve it."

"Shh," Shane quieted her. "You have nothing to be sorry about; I should be the one who is sorry. I wasn't there when you needed to have someone there," he laid his chin on top of her head, mad with himself.

"Well, you heard everything that happened... with Sean. I wouldn't... have been much to be around... and I wouldn't have been much of a girlfriend," she looked down.

Shane pulled her chin up so that they were eye to eye. "Jess, you are a million things that would make you the perfect person to be with, and it's not all physical," he told her.

Jess blushed and looked away from his eyes. "Name one that you know that's not physical," she challenged him.

"If you gave me the chance to get to know you better, and then I bet I would have a million and one things that were not physical," he smiled.

"I don't know Shane," she told him. "I don't think that we would work out together."

"You don't know because you never tried. One date," he asked. "If it doesn't work, then it wasn't meant to be."

Jess looked at him with her dazzling ocean eyes that almost stopped his heart from beating. "Please," he begged.

"Sure," she smiled, though he could see that she was still hurting.

"So, Shane asked you on a date?" Kimee asked Jess.

"Yes," she answered Kimee's question holding up two outfits. "What looks better?"

Kimee examined both outfits and looked at Jess. "Don't you think you're overreacting, just a little bit, Jess?"

"Kimee," Jess whined. "Why is it that when it's a date I choose you can never help me?"

"Fine," Kimee sighed. "I like the dress."

"They're both dresses, Kimee."

"Ugh," Kimee groaned sitting up in the bed. "Where is he taking you?"

"He said he was taking me to the Latin Quarter, then that we were going to walk City Walk and he was going to take me to The Groove."

"The Groove is twenty one and over. You're eighteen, which means you're under twenty one."

"He knows the manager and has it under control. I get in but no drinking for me," she explained.

"Ok, but if you get arrested, don't come crying to me," Kimee smiled.

"Thanks," Jess told her sarcastically. "You want to come? Maybe Shane can invite Matt and it can be a group."

"Nope, you're on your own with Shane, but I think that I will take Matt to The Groove. I can get my dancing muscles back in shape."

Jess just laughed at Kimee while she was still figuring out which dress to wear.

"I think the tan one with the pendant is the best one to wear tonight," Kimee finally told her.

Once Jess was ready she looked herself over. The tan dress came to just above her knees was spaghetti strapped and had a pendant that tied around her neck. Her tan sandals tied around her ankles and she wore her hair down in her usual curls.

"You look great," she heard Shane tell her from the door.

She saw him through the reflection of the mirror and thought that he looked so beautiful compared to her. His wavy dirty blond hair came down to his shoulders and curled at the ends. He wore a white button down shirt, the top four buttons unbuttoned, with a black jacket and jeans. His honey-colored eyes seemed to burn through the mirror and into her blue eyes.

"Are you guys going to stare at each other all day or are you going to go on your date?" Kimee joked from the other room.

Jess turned around and smiled at Shane, "You look great, too." Better than me, she thought.

"You look better," he smiled. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go."

When Shane and Jess got to the restaurant parking lot he looked around and saw that other men were looking at Jess— more like staring— and he started to feel jealous. _Only I should be able to look at her like that_, he thought. He stared at one man in particular that Shane knew wasn't really interested in her personality.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked him, when they were walking towards the door.

When he looked away from the man and looked at Jess she looked worried. "Yeah, I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, maybe because you look like you want to tear that guys head off," she laughed. "Do you know him?"

"No, he's just staring at you, and I don't like it."

"What, are you jealous?" Jess joked.

"Yes, only I should be able to look at you like that."

"Let him look all he wants, I'm with you, remember that," she smiled.

Shane looked at the man and back down at Jess. "If I do something will you get mad at me?"

"What are you going to do?"

Shane held Jess closer so that she was facing him and leaned in leaving an inch of distance between their lips. He caressed her cheek with his free hand and pulled her closer to him by the small of her back with his other hand. When their lips actually touched he felt a static pulse through him that shocked him, but he didn't pull away from her lips. Jess wound her arms around his neck and leaned herself closer to him so that he could feel her warm skin against his chest. When he finally had enough strength to pull away from her she sighed.

"Are you mad?" Shane asked her.

Jess looked at him with a serious face. "Well, when a man kisses you like that on a first date, and before dinner, a girl would be," she smiled. "I'm only mad that you moved."

She wound her arms around his neck again and pulled him closer so that their lips were touching again. She wound her fingers through his hair and tasted his lips with her tongue.

"Wow Jess, you get him," Matt laughed from behind them.

"Shut up, Matt," Shane said not moving.

"Jess, are you still going to be hungry after?" Kimee laughed.

"Go away, Kimee," Jess told her, smiling.

"You guys know that you have a car here right?" Matt joked.

Shane and Jess glared at Matt and Kimee. "We'll continue this later," Jess told Shane. "When we are alone," she said staring at Kimee.

"Don't worry; I'll be at Matt's house anyways. John needs help redecorating the guest room for his parents."

"What happened to you not coming?" Jess asked Kimee.

"Well, we were on our way to the club, and then Matt and I got hungry. We knew you were coming here so we decided to tag along."

"Fine, well we got to get inside so that we can eat and go to the club," Shane told them.

When they got their table and ordered Shane just stared at Jess, who was joking with Kimee and Matt. When she laughed it sounded like bells and when she smiled at him it gave him first love butterflies. Love, he thought to himself. Was he falling in love with her? _Yes, he was_, he said to himself and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Kimee asked Shane, bringing him back into the conversation.

"Just a realization I came to," he looked at Jess, and smiled.

"What is it?" Kimee asked him impatiently.

"You'll find out sooner or later," he smiled.

When Jess walked into the club Kimee dragged her to the dance floor where there was a crowd of over a hundred people.. They moved to the center of the floor where Kimee started dancing with a random guy, who didn't seem to mind. When Shane and Matt reached them Matt had already dragged Kimee to dance with him. Matt was obviously the man of his relationship that much was for sure. Kimee and he were moving to the music as if they were dating each other, and if Jess didn't know any better, she would think that Matt was straight. She laughed when Kimee pulled her leg around Matt's waist and started to dance. Jess turned around and saw Shane shaking his head at them and laughing.

"Do you want to dance?" Jess asked him.

"Sure," Shane smiled at her.

Shane pulled Jess closer to him and wound his arms around her waist. They started to move to the music, and Jess turned around and grabbed Shane's hands, interlocking them with hers. Song after song, for two hours straight, all four of them danced to the music alternating between Jess and Shane to Jess and Matt, and Kimee and Matt to Kimee and Shane. Jess didn't care as much when Kimee would dance with Shane because he would look at her the whole time.


	8. Chapter 6

**6. Confessions**

"Good morning Jess," Kimee whispered into Jess's ear.

Jess opened her eyes to see Kimee sitting on the bed with flowers in her hands. "Who are those from?"

"Who do you think?" Kimee laughed. "Shane, of course."

Jess sat up in her bed and Kimee handed her the flowers with a smile. "I think that you finally found someone that is actually worth the risks you are taking."

Jess looked at her best friends worried face. "You know that this is just what I need, Kimee. If I'm not going to be alive in three or four years, I want to live my life to the fullest and I'm not going to let this hold me back. This is why I am doing all I can now."

"Jess, I know that you want to live your life to the fullest, and I'm going to be with you every step of the way," Kimee looked down, and it looked like she was crying, "but I don't want you to push it to far."

"I won't, I promise," Jess smiled.

Jess looked at Kimee and realized that if she did pass on, that she was leaving part of herself with her best friend. She thought about all the pieces of herself that were being left behind with someone that she loved.

"There's a note that goes along with your flowers," Kimee interrupted her thoughts. "Shane wants you to meet him at the theater. He has a surprise for you."

"Really," Jess giggled. "What time?"

"Read for yourself missy, I'm not a messenger," Kimee joked as she got off the bed.

"Matt! Will you hang up the phone for a minute and help me out?" Shane shouted from his room.

"What do you want?" Matt yelled back at him.

"A little help from my best friend, please."

As Matt walked into the room he eyed Shane suspiciously. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm taking Jess to New Smyrna Beach, but I don't know if that is to cheesy, you know," Shane groaned.

"Ok, Shane, calm down a little," Matt laughed. "Jess is going to love this idea, and no, it's not cheesy."

Shane looked himself over and thought that he was the biggest idiot in existence, but he was being an idiot for the woman that he adored, and that made him feel like he was glowing brighter than the sun itself. He realized only yesterday, as he and Jess were watching the sun rise, that he could not let her go again. He knew that he could not make that same mistake twice in his life, because the second time, he would not be able to watch her leave without losing part of himself in the process.

"Matt, I really need to make this perfect. Can you help me?"

"No, I can't help you," Matt smiled. "You know exactly what you need to do, and that is why the idea is not cheesy."

"Huh?" Shane asked.

"Just do whatever feels right to you, and she's going to love it."

"Why couldn't you say that the first time?"

"Well, maybe because I never thought that your mind was that acute," Matt laughed.

"Look, I have to go pick Jess up at the theater, but I will tell you how it goes later."

"You better," Shane heard Matt say as he walked out the door.

At New Smyrna Beach Jess was watching as the birds flew past, the children playing in the water and most of all, Shane, the one man that she would risk anything for. She felt herself falling a little more each time she looked into his honey-colored eyes. She was never looking for love, but it seemed to have found her at the moment when she is at the darkest point in her life. She realized that Shane is the light in her dark, the sun during the night, erasing all the uncertainty that were stars and giving her sight for the first time to see the road ahead.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked her.

"Just about how much different my life is, now that I know you," she smiled at him.

"You know, even if you didn't know me you would still be the perfect person I know."

"No, I wouldn't," Jess said. "You are the reason that I get up in the mornings most of the time, sometimes I feel like I just want to never get up, but then I think of you, and my perspective changes. It seems to brighten more and more every time I look at you. You are my reason for still being here."

Shane looked at her for a long while, before he said anything, which made her think that she said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry," Jess looked down. "I know you don't feel the same, but–"

Shane grabbed her face and pulled it to his before she could say anything else. He held her there until the actual shock of the kiss faded and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her left hand tangling itself into his hair and her right on his face. He moved his hands so that he was holding the small of her back and her neck. She breathed him in like he was her air supply, her need for survival. When he let go of his embrace to look at her she could she the honey in his eyes lighten. "Jess," he smiled. "I really hope that you don't think that I don't feel the same way."

Jess looked down at her feet, still trying to catch her breath from the kiss. "I'm not pretty like other girls, I'm sick and possibly dying, I am–"

"The first person that I can say this and truly mean it," he said as he pulled her chin up. "I love you, and I will always love you, even if you're sick. That doesn't matter to me, and if I only get to spend one week with you, that is going to be the best week of my life."

"It would still be a week that you could be enjoying your life instead of worrying about if I'm still going to be here. You–"

"Are not going anywhere," he smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I would rather be looking at the most beautiful person in the world instead of talking about things that are not going to be happening any time soon."

"What the not going anywhere or the dying?" Jess tried making a joke, but failed, wincing at the dying part.

"You're not going to die, Jess," Shane told her. "What am I going to do for the rest of my life if you do?"

"Live."

"Not without you," Shane said, looking her in the eyes.


	9. Chapter 7

**7. Chemotherapy**

As Shane was walking with Jess, hand in hand, on the shore line all he could think about was the beautiful woman that he had come to love more than life itself. "How are you felling?" Shane asked her.

"Better," Jess said, smiling at him.

"When is your next check up scheduled for?"

"In two days, so on Thursday," she told him.

"I want to go with you," he said, watching for her reaction.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked, looking at him. "It might get pretty heavy."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright," Jess smiled at him.

Thursday came faster than Shane could have ever imagined. As Shane was driving Jess the hospital all he could think about was the last time that he and Jess were at a hospital.

"Jess," Shane started. "Why don't you talk about your dad?"

Jess didn't answer. "Can you tell me? Please."

Jess sighed and looked at him. "My dad," she started. "He wasn't the best dad in the world. He left my mother for another woman, and then came back. Then he started to beat my mother, so she divorced him. The court still granted him joint custody, so I went to his house on weekends. He drank, a lot, so he started to beat me. After my mom died, I was sent to go live with him. The beatings got worse, so I ran away. Kimee found me at Lake Eola park, and we've been best friends ever since."

"Oh," was all Shane could say as a response. "I'm sorry, Jess."

"It's ok," she laughed. "It was a while ago."

At the hospital Jess was holding Shane's hand and watching the doctor go through her folder. "So, Jess, it seems that we have been doing better," the doctor said.

"Yeah, I've been feeling a whole lot better," Jess looked at Shane and smiled.

"Well, the cancer isn't completely gone, and there is a chance it might relapse, that is the bad news. The good news is that we can treat it with some chemotherapy treatments and medication after to kill the bad cells. It is simple enough and we want to do as soon as possible," the doctor explained.

"Well, when is as soon as possible?" Jess asked.

"We want to give you time to prepare for the treatment, that means drinking lots of fluids, exercising, eating more fibrous foods, things like that. We are going to give you the oral chemotherapy, because it is the easiest, and it is a lower dose."

"Well, I have a question, but it's kind of embarrassing," Jess said.

"Well, Jess, the more questions you ask the better it will be."

Jess took in a deep breath, "Will I lose my hair?"

"There could be side effects that include temporary loss of hair, but the lower the dose, the less likely that is," the doctor smiled.

"Well, the sooner the better, as you said," Jess smiled. "I want to start it, soon."

"Jess, give yourself time," Shane said. "You have time."

"I want to get rid of it Shane," Jess told him. "I'm tired of being sick."

"You are really brave you know," the doctor told Jess.

"Shane is the brave one," Jess looked at Shane. "He saved me."

"Well, it seems that there is enough courage in both of you that put together makes you one," the doctor smiled. He looked down to the chart and back up at Jess, "Well, if you are ready, we will start the oral chemo today."

"I'm ready," was all Jess could manage to say, her voice was shivering too bad.


	10. Chapter 8

**8. Hypothetically **

Shane was sitting in one of the chairs in the theater when he heard the main door open. When he turned around he saw Catalina walking towards him, holding a small box in her hands. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Nothing," Shane chuckled. "What's in the box?"

"It's for you," she said handing him the box. "Well, it's for Jess," she corrected.

When Shane opened the box he saw a ring that looked to be about fifty grand if not more. "This is," Shane whispered. "What is this for?"

"Well, this is from all the Cirque members," Catalina smiled. "This is for when you ask Jess to marry you."

Shane's eyes bulged so far out of his head that he thought they would fall out. "What? Who said that I was asking Jess to marry me?"

"What were you doing here by yourself, if not thinking about something really important? The only thing you ever think about is Jess," Catalina's smile grew wider. "So I know that the question has been running through that brain of yours."

Shane had to admit that Catalina was really observant, and really forward about personal things. "Catalina, I love Jess, a lot," Shane said. "I have thought about this so much and I have actually mentally prepared myself to ask her so many times, but every time I think that she will say no, or that her cancer is enough for her to deal with and I will put too much pressure on her. I want to ask her but can't," Shane looked down and put the box in Catalina's hand.

"Well, we kind of had Kimee talk to her," Catalina seemed to blush, which was rare. "She said that she would marry you, even if she was on her death bed, but it was a hypothetical question that Kimee asked."

"So, hypothetically," Shane started. "Jess would marry me, if I asked her."

"Hypothetically, Jess would marry you if you asked her," Catalina reiterated, smiling, handing Shane the ring.

"Jess, you know," Kimee laughed. "Even though your sick, I will still kick your butt if you get out of line with Shane tonight."

As Jess put her hair up in a messy pony tail and slipped on her flip-flops she looked at Kimee. "Yes mother," Jess saluted Kimee with a smile. "I promise I will not have sexual intercourse with my gorgeous boyfriend of almost six months, even though I am of a legal age and am most likely going to marry him once I am healthy," Jess laughed.

"Jess," Kimee smiled. "I'm not saying not to, I'm just asking for you to wait until you are completely healthy."

"Kimee, I am never going to be completely healthy," Jess said. "There is always a chance for the cancer to relapse."

"Well, can you wait until your married, at least?"

"I don't see a shiny ring on your finger," Jess laughed.

"Am I not going to get through to you?"

"Nope," Jess smiled at her best friend, who looked like she was about to cry. "Are you going to cry?"

"No," Kimee started sniffling. "It's just that, you have grown up so fast, my little girl," she started laughing.

"You are such a pain, you know that," Jess laughed and gave Kimee a hug. "I'll be back before midnight, at most."

"Love you, sweetie," Kimee laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Jess said and walked out the door.

As Shane sat on his couch, he wondered when the perfect time to ask Jess to marry him would be. _Will there ever be a perfect time?_ He asked himself. "Yes, there will be a perfect time," he answered himself. When he heard a light knock on the front door he got up and answered the door.

"Hey," Jess smiled at him. "How are you?" She asked as she walked into his apartment.

"I'm good," Shane said taking her hand. "Better now that you're here."

Shane could see the blush rise to Jess's cheek when she looked down, and smiled.

"Where's Matt?" Jess asked looking around.

"He's over at John's house," Shane laughed. "John's parents are over for the week and Matt is trying to be a good boyfriend."

"Why is he starting now?" Jess raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well," Shane said. "He told me that he wants to try to get John's parents approval to be legally wed in Canada."

"Really," Jess laughed. "So no more late nights out with the gang apparently."

"I guess not," Shane looked down, wondering how he could get the words 'Will you marry me' out of his mouth.

"Hey," Jess lifted his face by his chin. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, silly," Shane smiled. "Your still here, aren't you?"

"I'm always going to be here, Shane," Jess smiled at him looking him in the eyes and right through to the depths of his soul.

"So," Shane started, interrupting the silence. "I made you dinner."

"Shane," Jess laughed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," Shane smiled. "But I can't promise you that it's the best food you've ever had."

"Why?"

"I'm not the best cook," Shane laughed.

"Well, it's the thought that counts," Jess laughed with him.

As Shane walked over to the kitchen he set the table and lit two candles on the table. "This is probably going to be corny," Shane laughed. "But I don't care," he said as he turned down the lights in the apartment.

"Wow," Jess looked around. "It looks different with just the candles burning."

When Jess turned around she saw that Shane was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he answered, walking towards her. Shane grabbed her hand and held her by her back. "Dance with me."

"There is no music," Jess laughed.

Shane grabbed a remote from the table and a soft song started playing, and soon it filled the entire room. "Now will you dance with me?"

"I can't dance like this," Jess laughed.

"Neither can I," Shane said as he started to lead their steps to the sound of the music. When spun her he wrapped his arms around he fragile body. "I have to tell you something," he whispered into her ear.

"What?"

Shane was quiet for about three seconds until he finally took in a deep breath. "I love you," he finally said.

"I love you too, Shane" Jess smiled.

Shane turned her around so that she was face to face with him. He lightly caressed her cheek in a way that made her melt into him. Shane moved them back and forth the rhythm of the music and to soon the song was over. "Do you want to eat now?" Shane asked her.

"Shut up," Jess smiled. "You ruin the silence sometimes, you know," Jess laughed.

She felt Shane's chest shake with his laughter. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Jess laughed. She looked up at him and studied him like this was their last night together. His masculine chin and defined cheek-bones, his dirty blond hair played with her face whenever they were close, and his honey-colored eyes. She seemed to become entranced into a spell when she looked into his eyes. "Shane," she said quietly. When he looked down she got on her toes and kissed him in the powerful way she did when she was scared that it would be there last. He kissed her back, just as forcefully. Shane picked her feet up off the ground and cradled her in his arms, and led them into his bedroom.


	11. Time

**Time**

Days seemed to move faster as Jess and I spent more time together. Her nineteenth birthday came and went and so did my twenty fourth birthday. Months went by like hours, with only Jess's condition to show how time moved. The cancer would disappear slowly, but Jess got weaker with the chemotherapy treatments. After our seventh month of being together she was in a wheelchair. The doctor said that it would only be temporary until she was off the treatments, but for me, it felt like an eternity.

"Loving someone takes courage: fearing it could end at any moment and yet having faith it will last forever."

– Unknown


	12. Chapter 9

**9. Proposal**

Jess was wheeling herself through the open doors of the Cirque du Soleil Theater when she saw Matt behind the front desk. He raised his head and said, "He's been waiting for you."

When she finally reached the desk she tried her hardest to stay serious, "Sorry, but it's kind of hard to get around in this thing."

"Excuses, excuses," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just help me get inside."

One-Two-Three-Four, Up-Two-Three-Four, Shane counted in his head while he was soaring through the air, above the seats and back down to the stage. He turned to see Matt rolling Jess down the aisle of chairs, towards the stage when he ran over to the singer, Catalina, "Hey, she's here. You know what to do, right?"

"Yes, Shane, don't worry. Everyone is here for you today."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Shane!" Matt called out. "She's here."

"Coming!" he called back. As he ran towards Jess's chair he couldn't stop himself from smiling because he knew that today was the day that was going to change everything. "Hey, you've kept me waiting," he joked.

"Sorry," she looked down.

He kneeled down taking her delicate face into his hands. "Don't be. You know that I would wait a thousand years for you."

"Just a thousand?" she blushed.

"No, more like an eternity."

At that she blushed to an even deeper red, which he thought was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "So, what did you need me here for?" Jess finally asked, breaking the silence that she never minded while looking into his eyes.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Will you fly with me?"

Jess had seen him fly so many times that she had remembered the counts to his entire routine, but he had never asked her to fly with him. "Is it safe?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked while he extended his hand towards her.

"Yes, I do."

Shane picked her up from her chair carefully, which she knew he only did as a precaution to not hurt her.

"Can you climb onto my back by yourself?"

"I think so." Jess tried to climb the whole three feet from the ground to his back, which she managed after a few tries.

"Hold on tight," he told her.

When Jess looked around, she saw the rest of the Cirque du Soleil performers looking at them in awe. When she heard the music come on and the singer start singing she asked, "Did you ask them to be here?"

"No, I asked Catalina to be here. I think everyone else eased dropped on our conversation though," he admitted laughing.

When it was time for him to start to run she tightened her grip around him. He started to walk then speed up to a jog. Finally, at a full speed run they were lifted up into the air which made her feel like an angel taking flight for the first time. When he touched down onto the stage he said, "One more time, but I'm going to hold you this time."

"What?"

"You're going to be in my arms, while we go up," he said as the silk came back down and he wrapped his arms around in it.

"Am I going to fall?" she asked.

"If you fall, I fall with you. I promise."

He picked her up in his strong arms, and the feeling that washed over her wasn't fear, it was safety. She knew that as long as that he held her, she would never be in danger. While she looked into his eyes she didn't even know that they were being raised until the singer sang louder and they started to spin in circles while being taken higher.

Jess looked down and then back at Shane. "You know, you didn't answer my question," Jess said.

"What question was that?"

"What did you need me here for? I mean it couldn't have been for this."

"This was part of it," he smiled.

"There's a part two?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

Shane wondered how he was able to do acrobatic stunts in the air without supporters, in which one wrong move could mean serious injury or death, but not be able to ask a simple question. It was probably because of the fear of losing the one thing that he has ever cared about so much. He couldn't believe that four years ago he looked into those eyes for the first time and fell in love with a woman he barely knew. He finally gathered up enough courage to stutter out sounds. "Uh... Will... W-Will..." he choked out.

Jess touched his cheek, ever so lightly, that is felt like a feather. "It's ok. Just tell me."

He finally took a deep breath and asked the question that has been clouding his every thought for the past month.

"Will you marry me?"

Jess was frozen in his arms beyond control. A million things rolled through her head while she analyzed his words over and over in her head. "What? W-Will I m-m-marry you," she gasped.

"Is that a no?" He looked surprised.

"Ah... Shane, I don't know. I mean, you know my condition. I don't know if I will get better or even how long I have left. You could be a...," she didn't bother finishing her sentence, but he knew what she meant. He looked at her with his piercing honey-colored eyes, which made her stop gasp for air.

"I don't care about any of those things. As long as I am able to call you my wife, my one and only love, that's all I need." When he looked up, so did she, and that was when she saw a glimmering ring on a wire.

"Is that for me?" she gasped.

"Nope, I just wanted you to give me your advice on this engagement ring because I'm going to give it to my seventy-year-old neighbor," he smiled. Of course it's for you, silly," he laughed.

Jess looked at him and stuck out her tongue which made him smile. She unhooked the ring and closely looked at all the designs that ran around it. It was a silver band with little diamonds decorating the sides in a V shape with a beautiful center diamond."So I will ask you again. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, this time with a smile on her face, "Yes!" His smile made her insides melt.


	13. Chapter 10

10. Spring

As Jess and Shane were lowered back to the stage, in the corner of his eye, Shane saw Tatiana eying Jess. "Hey, can you hold on a minute?" Shane asked Jess.

"Sure."

While Shane walked over to Tatiana, she stood up straighter and lifted her chin to make herself taller. "What do you want?" Tatiana asked in disgust.

"I want to know what you are doing here," Shane shot back.

"I'm admiring the show, just like everyone else here."

"You stay away from her," Shane threatened..

"Oh, I have no intention of hurting your cancer patient, just you."

"Leave Jess and I alone. I swear, if you hurt her I'll—"

"You'll what? Come after me. Hurt me? You have already hurt me. I would love so much for her to feel the hate that I feel towards you.

"How did I hurt you?"

"You don't remember? You don't remember leaving me for that slut? I remember perfectly well."

The memory of the night at the club came back to Shane. "That was your own fault Tatiana. You know that."

"No, if she wasn't dancing all up on you then I wouldn't have said anything."

Shane glared at her. "Don't fool yourself into believing that, because you and I both know that even if I was having a conversation you would have done the same. Leave Jess and I alone."

"Jess, oh my God!" Matt yelled from behind him.

Shane turned around quickly to find Jess on the floor, passed out. "Jess," Shane yelled.

"Is she ok?" he heard from a performer.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt yelled.

Shane ran and picked Jess up from the ground and onto his lap against his chest. "Jess, please wake up."

"The ambulance is on its way," a performer called out.

"Jess, honey, open your eyes."

Jess was able to open her eyes enough to see that she was in Shane's arms with about twenty of the performers surrounding them. "Ouch," she groaned rubbing her head.

"Did you hit your head?" Shane asked, clearly worried.

"I think so, my head feels big. Does it look big?"

Shane chuckled through his tears. "Its looks head sized to me." He kissed the top of her head.

"Shane, don't cry. I'm fine, really. You see," she said as she tried to get up.

Don't move, just stay still. The ambulance is on its way."

"Shane! Why did you call an ambulance? I'm fine."

"You say your fine, but for all you know, you might just be in shock!"

"Shane," Jess whined. "Let me up. I'm fine."

"Fine, but at least let me help you up."

When Shane helped Jess to her feet she wobbled a little from the dizziness, but was able to gain her balance. "You see. I told you I'm fine."

"Ok, well tell me when the room stops spinning and then I'll believe you."

Oh, he was good. It took a good minute for the room to stop spinning completely before she was finally able to move again. First she moved her hands, then her feet, and finally her whole body. She started walking forward, with Shane supporting her from her side.

hen the ambulance got to the theater, Jess said that she was fine to climb on herself. They tested her blood pressure and heart rate before telling her that she was fine. She was discharged from the hospital a couple of hours later with no injuries.

On the way to Jess's house Shane thought about Tatiana and their conversation— more like aggressive argument— that ended in him remembering that fateful night. "What are you thinking about?" Jess asked him, snapping him back into reality.

"You and why you have to be so painfully beautiful."

"Whatever," Jess said looking out the window.

"Really, you don't believe me? You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?"

"I'm not beautiful," she looked down.

Shane pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Look at me, Jess."

She looked at him with a look that made him want to take her into his arms and take away all of her pain, even if it meant that he kept it, as long as she wouldn't have to suffer. "You are the most beautiful person in this world, inside and out. The courage that you have, even with your condition inspires everyone whose path you happen to cross. You just don't realize it, but I do. I love you."

He saw a tear fall down her cheek, which he wished she never shed. He leaned in and gave her the softest of kisses, lightly brushing his lips with hers.

"I love you too, Shane."

They sat on the side of the road a while longer, Shane holding Jess in his arms while they just stared into each others eyes. Her ocean blue eyes hypnotized him in their tranquility. Her dark drown hair creating a veil over her freckle covered cheeks. He studied her carefully, taking in everything about her as if it were the last time he would. "So, how would you like your wedding to look like Mrs. Patterson?"

"I don't know Mr. Patterson. I haven't had time to think about it."

"Well, I was thinking for spring."

"Shane, it is spring," she eyed him suspiciously.

"I know," he smiled.

"When did you plan it for, Shane?"

"May twelfth."

"That's less than a month away!"

"I know," he smiled.

"Shane!"

"What? I'm impatient, you know that."

"Ugh," she groaned, but in the inside, she was smiling.


	14. Chapter 11

11. Planning

"Jess," Kimee said. "When is your next doctor appointment?" She asked.

"Um," Jess thought. "It's on May sixth."

"That only gives you a week to recover from any other treatment that they might give you, you know," Kimee said.

"I'll be fine," Jess smiled. "You need to stop worrying, you know."

"I know," Kimee smiled a little. "It's just hard to believe that after all these years, it was you that ended up sick," Kimee looked down.

Jess looked down too and wondered if she were given a gift to turn back the past couple of months, if she would. She knew that she wouldn't though. The past couple of months have taught her to live life with no regrets and she intended to live that way until she died, even if that was sooner rather than later. Jess heard a knock on the door and Kimee got up to answer it. "Hey Kim-Kim," Jess heard Matt say from the door. "I have something for Jess."

"Jess, Matt's here," Kimee called to Jess.

Jess got off her bed to answer the door. "Hey Matt," Jess smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he smiled. "Your looking better," he complimented.

"Well, I feel better," she said. And truly, she did. She just prayed that it didn't relapse.

"I have something for you," Matt said, holding out a box for Jess.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling," he smiled wider. "You have to open it."

Jess rolled her eyes and sat on the couch in the living room. She put the box down next to her and took in a deep breath, guessing what the present was. "Oh my God," Jess gasped.

"It's your wedding gift from me and Kimee," he said as Jess held up the most beautiful white satin wedding dress she had ever seen. It was embroidered with pearls around the v-necked collar and it went down past the breast of the dress. A new woven design started at the waist and rounded the dress like a belt. The skirt was floor length and was pure silk.

"How much did you spend on this?" Jess gasped.

"Nothing," Matt laughed. "John's mother makes wedding dresses."

"It must have taken her so long to make this," Jess said, realizing something just then. "You guys knew he was going to propose?"

"Guilty," Matt and Kimee laughed together. "It was the only way that a spring wedding was going to work, and Shane was stuck on it."

"Thank you," Jess said, feeling tears start to well in her eyes. "What would I do without you guys?"

Shane woke up that morning and saw that Matt was gone. Yesterday was one of the rare nights that Jess spent at her apartment and his bed felt empty without her. He sighed and finally got off his bed to take a shower. _What am I going to do today_? Shane thought to himself. Jess was going to be out all day, and Matt was probably with her and Kimee, so he had a whole day to himself. _It's going to be a long day. _

After Shane got out of the shower he got dressed, extra slowly and extra picky. He went to the kitchen and made himself some scrambled eggs. After he ate he went back to his room and made his bed, making sure it was perfect. When every inch was aligned perfectly he contemplated using an inch ruler to see, but then changed his mind, thinking he had gone nuts. Shane had finally talked himself into going out for the remainder of the day. _Maybe I'll go to City Walk,_ he said to himself, but talked himself out of that too. He was out of ideas, but then Jess popped back into his mind. _I'm going to write my vows_, he said to himself and he smiled proudly. Shane went to work writing and rewriting, going through trees instead of just sheets of paper. He was on his couch for about three hours until he finally got it right. He recited them in his head over and over again making small changes, but overall, he knew that this was it. He wrote his vows, and in seven days, he was going to be a married man. When he heard the front door unlock and saw Matt walk in he narrowed his eyes. "Were you with Jess today?" He asked.

"Yes, I was with Kimee and Jess," he said completely innocently.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Matt said and went into his room.

"Are you sure that you guys were doing nothing?"

"Yes," Matt said. "And if we did do something I still wouldn't tell you, so don't even bother asking."

"Fine," Shane said. "I wanted you to know that I wrote my vows today?"

"Good," Matt said. Matt was trying to hide something and it was annoying Shane because he knew that it was about Jess.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Shane asked, annoyed.

"Nope," matt replied. "Can I have my room back?"

"Sure buddy," Shane smile sarcastically. _What in the world was going on?_

Jess laughed as Matt retold her everything that happened when he got home. "Shane was that persistent?"

"And then some," he laughed.

"Does he know?" She asked.

"Nothing," Matt laughed.

Jess's thoughts traced back to the beginning of the day after she had put the dress away. _"You guys," Jess said, looking for Kimee and Matt's full attention. "I think," she whispered. "I might be pregnant."_

"_You're what!" Kimee yelled._

"_Pregnant, maybe," Jess said._

"_Oh my God!" Kimee yelled and jumped to her feet. "I'm going to be an auntie? An auntie Kimee?"_

"_Maybe," Jess smiled. "I'm going to find out tomorrow."_

"_How do you know?" Matt said._

"_Morning sickness at first, which I thought was just because of the chemo, but then the sore breast, and I am craving Frosted Flakes," she said._

"_Have you told Shane?" Matt asked, now smiling._

"_No," she said. "But don't tell him, I want to surprise him."_

"Do you think that he will be happy?" Jess asked. "If it's true."

"I think that he will be very happy," Matt laughed.

"Was he mad that you didn't tell him?"

"He'll get over it," Matt said. "Uh-oh, fiancée alert, got to go," he said and hung up.

When Jess put the phone on the receiver she went into the bathroom and took out a bag from under the sink. She pulled out a little box and her stomach filled with butterflies. "Here we go," she whispered.

After about three minutes of pulling herself together, taking the test and waiting for the results she went through countless options in her head. _If I'm not pregnant then I won't tell Shane, but if I am what if he doesn't want it? _She tortured herself for another minute before finally reading the results. She was pregnant. "Kimee!" She yelled out.

"What happened?" Kimee ran into the bathroom.

Jess held out the test to her and Kimee took it and squealed. "You're pregnant!"

Kimee and Jess laughed together and Jess started to cry. "I'm having Shane's baby," she smiled.

"You're going to be a mom," Kimee added laughing.

"I'm going to be a mom," Jess laughed.

Shane was about to strangle Matt until he turned black and blue. He had been on the phone with Jess for an hour now and he wouldn't let him talk to her. "So, it's for sure," he asked.

She must have said something that made Matt even happier. "Are you off the medication?" Shane heard Matt ask.

_What? Jess off her medication, was she cured?_ He hoped to God that she was. When he heard the phone click he went into Matt's room. "So," he said. "How's Jess?" Shane asked.

"She's fine," Matt said.

"So, she isn't taking her medication anymore?"

"The doctor said that she is fine without it," Matt looked away.

"What is going on Matt?"

Matt said nothing, still looking at the blank wall.

"Matt, this is my future wife that we are dealing with, you know."

Nothing.

"Ok," Shane said. "Bye."

"Where are you going? Matt asked.

Shane ignored him and walked out the door to his car. _If Matt won't tell me, then I know Jess will._

When Shane got to Jess's house and knocked on the door Kimee answered. "Hey Shane," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Jess," he said.

"Hey Shane," Jess smiled as she walked to the door. "I'm glad you're here, I need to talk to you."

When Jess and Shane were in her room by themselves Jess took a deep breath. "Are you ok, Jess?"

"I'm great," she smiled. "But I am a little tongue tied."

"Tell me," Shane whispered.

"I think," she whispered. "Well, now I know."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," she said and closed her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He gasped. "We're pregnant!" He said more happily.

"You're happy?" She asked, smiling.

Shane picked Jess up in his arms and held her up off the ground. "I love you more than life itself, you are having my child, and you're going to be my wife," he said looking into her eyes. "You are asking me if I am happy? Happy can't even describe how I feel."

The next day at her apartment Jess woke up in Shane's arms. "Good morning," she smiled.

Shane kissed her nose and smiled too. "Good morning," he said snuggling closer to her.

"It's time to get up," she said.

"Five more minutes," Shane said, closing his eyes.

"Ok," she smiled. "Five more minutes."

Jess and Shane slept through the rest of the morning until Kimee woke them up. "You guys know that it is half past eleven, right."

"So much for five more minutes," Shane smiled at Jess.

"Jess, we have to pick out the food and flowers for the reception, so we have to go," Kimee said.

"Five more minutes," she smiled snuggling closer to Shane.

"Now," Kimee said. "We have to make your appointment for your hair, nails, and makeup. Should I continue?"

"No," Jess moaned. "Fine, I'm up," she said and Kimee left the room.

As Jess got dressed Shane watched her. "What?" Jess asked.

"You don't even look pregnant," he said.

"It's in the beginning stages," Jess smiled. "Wait a couple of months, then the baby bump will be really noticeable."

"Come here, pretty lady," Shane held out his arms which Jess cuddled into. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Jess said.

As Jess and Kimee walked down the street towards their planned caterer, Jess was thinking about how in only five days she would be Mrs. Patterson. She sighed at the thought of waking up next to Shane every morning, and her belly growing bigger with each passing week. A baby, completing their family. Then she thought about her cancer. Was she definitely out of the red? Is there no risk of the cancer relapsing, or will it relapse? Will the baby have cancer? All of these questions tumbled through her head, spinning round and round making her dizzy from thinking. "Jess, are you ok?" Kimee asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm just thinking."

They walked into the caterer's restaurant and were greeted by a man in a white apron and big white hat. "Authentic," Kimee whispered into her ear and Jess snickered.

"Welcome to the White Wolf Café," the man smiled at them. "My name is Michael and I will be your caterer. Will you follow me?"

Jess and Kimee were led to an office in the back of the restaurant. "So, what kind of food were you planning on having at the reception?"

"We wanted to have courses, like appetizers, then dinner, and to finish off desert," Jess said. "Can we arrange something like that?"

"Yes," the man said. "Here is a list of menus and food that you can choose from," the man laid out the menus. "Might I suggest the Bianca Lavosh for an appetizer? Here is the description. That goes nicely with Chicken and Mozzarella Braciole for dinner. Dessert will be the wedding cake, which will be after the bride and the groom cut the first piece," the man finished off.

"That sounds perfect," Kimee laughed. "We'll do it."

"Alright," the man smiled. "We still need the drinks and liquor to add, and then you can sign."

"I'm not drinking, but I think that wine and champagne would be good," she said and Kimee pouted. "Along with any mixed drinks that your bartender can come up with," she revised.

"Alright," the man said again. "Here is the total, you just sign here."

"Wow," Jess said. "That is a lot of money."

"Not for you," Kimee said, pulling out her check book. "I will pay the total up-front."

"What time would you like us to be there and where are we going?" The man asked, pen still in hand.

"We will talk about that when Jess is at home," Kimee said. "It's a surprise."

When Jess and Kimee left to go to their next destination Jess was quiet. "What's wrong Jess?" Kimee asked her.

"I can't believe that I am getting married," she smiled. "And I am going to be a mom," she smiled wider.

"Well, sweetie," she heard Matt say from behind her. "Get used to it."

Jess laughed and hugged Matt as he came to stand next to her. "So what is next on the list Kimee?"

"Hair and makeup, then flowers," Kimee said. "So we have to get a cab to get to the AltaModa Salon get you an appointment and then take the cab to Mel Johnson's Flower Shoppe to pick out the bouquet and the flowers for the reception."

After about three more hours of planning, Jess was getting tired all over again. "Are we done yet?"

"Yes, we're done," Kimee said. "Matt and I have to go make some other preparations, so we're going to have the cab take you home and we'll be there later."

Shane was still at Jess's house when she got home. "Hey, sweetie," he smiled. "How was you day?"

"It was good," Jess said. "We got a lot done."

Shane got up and wrapped his arms around Jess. "How are you feeling today?" He asked touching her stomach.

"Shane," she smiled. "It's is not a mutant baby, so it's still going to be a few months before I get bigger."

"I know," he said. "I'm still getting used to the idea though."

Jess laughed. "Me too," she said looking him in the eyes. "But the idea of it being your baby makes it a whole lot better," she smiled.

Shane hugged Jess and whispered into her ear. "I love you," he said.

Jess laughed. "How much?"

"Hm," he smiled and picked her up in his arms to cradle her. "A lot," he said, kissing her, softly at first, then with more passion behind the kiss.

"Wow," she laughed. "You do love me," she smiled.

"I really do," he smiled, taking her to her bedroom.

Jess and Shane stayed in her room the rest of the day, holding each other, not saying anything. Shane caressed Jess's face, watching her while she slept. "Four more days," Shane smiled to himself.

Jess sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, sighing again. Shane chuckled a little and as softly as he could, got off the bed. After he got dressed he went into the kitchen and called Matt. "Hello?" Matt said.

"Hey," Shane said. "What time did you get home?"

"Like at six," Matt said. "Kimee is still here, she wanted to give you and Jess some alone time," Matt laughed.

"Thanks," Shane smiled. "Did you guys talk to Hank about using the theater?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "He was more than happy to lend us the theater."

"That's good," Shane said. "One less load off our shoulders."

"All that is left to do is decorate the theater," Matt said. "Everything else is done, so calm down."

"I will calm down once Jess and I are married," Shane laughed.

"Shane?" Shane heard Jess call from behind him.

Shane turned around and he smiled so big that his cheeks started to hurt. "How are you sleepy head?"

"Tired," Jess laughed. Even after she just woke up she still looked beautiful.

"Hey, Matt," Shane said into the phone. "I'm going to have to talk to you later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Matt yelled back before Shane hung up.

"How did you sleep?" Shane asked.

"It was very," Jess paused a minute. "Restful."

"Well, that's always good."

"What were you and Shane talking about?" Jess asked.

"Nothing," Shane smiled. "Just some last minute plans for the wedding."

"Shane," Jess smiled. "This whole wedding is last minute, if you do not remember," she winked.

"Yes," Shane hugged her waist and brought her closer. "But you know that this is going to be the best decision of our lives."

"I don't know," Jess said indifferently but quickly smiled.


	15. Chapter 12

**12. Wedding**

"Jess," Kimee whispered from behind the door to the theater entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Not even close," Jess gasped. "Kimee, am I really getting married?"

"Not if you don't want to," Kimee said, trying to reassure her.

"Yes, I want to," Jess laughed. "I really do."

Kimee laughed quietly. "So are you ready?"

"Definitely."

As the two doors to the theater opened Jess was shocked to see how many people were packed into the rows of chairs. "Kimee," Jess looked over at her best friend, who seemed to be beaming. "How many people did you invite?"

"I lost count at a hundred."

"Oh my God," Jess whimpered.

"You ready beautiful?" Kimee laughed. Since Jess's father was not present Kimee agreed to be the one to give her away and be her maid of honor.

"Ready," Jess laughed.

"Wow," Matt said from behind Shane. "If I was straight, I would probably kill to have Jess be my girl."

Shane laughed at his best man's comment. "Matt, if I were gay I would still kill to have Jess as my girl."

"True that," Matt laughed. "Here she comes."

As Jess started to climb the steps on the stage she never took her eyes of Shane's. When she was finally at his side the preacher started the ceremony.

Shane started with his vows. "I, Shane Justin Patterson, take you, Jessica Celia Williams, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good and bad times, regardless of the obstacles that we may face. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Shane could see the tears that were falling from Jess's eyes and felt a few of his own.

"Jess," the preacher said. "Your vows."

Jess took a deep breath and recited her vows. "I, Jessica Celia Williams, take you, Shane Justin Patterson, to be my husband. I join my life with yours. Where ever you go, I will go; what ever you face, I will face. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; when my life was dark, you brought light. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at you side. Today I choose you to be my husband, my friend, my lover, and the father of my children, and I commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

"Now, the rings," the preacher smiled.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Shane smiled as he slipped on Jess's ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jess smiled as she slipped on Shane's ring.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss your bride."

The room erupted with applause and shouting the minute Shane's lips met Jess's. When they broke apart Jess was smiling, her cheeks tear soaked. "I love you," she mouthed.

"Shane and I would love to thank you all for coming to our wedding and all the wonderful gifts," Jess smiled and motioned towards the gifts. "I think that I would probably go into labor before I am able to open all those boxes," she laughed. "So, thank you, and have a good time," she said and music started to play.

"Would you like to dance?" Shane said from behind her.

"You read my mind," she laughed and took his arm, dragging him to the middle of the room.

"Hey girl!" Kimee smiled, walking up to Jess. "Congratulations for the millionth time," she laughed giving Jess a hug.

"Thanks," Jess laughed. "So," she turned to Shane. "Where were we?"

"I think," Shane pulled her to him. "That we were around here," he smiled, taking her hand and putting his free hand on her lower back.

Resting her head on Shane's chest Jess smiled to herself. _How did I get so lucky? _She asked herself.


End file.
